charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Kurusu
is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel Tokyo Another World Story. What is Tokyo Another World Story? This is a Violence Action Novel depicting a story of a Girl fighting to solve the "Mental Runaway" on the stage of Fictitious City "Tsuki no Miya City" in Suburbs, Tokyo. Profile *Age: 18 *Birthday: March 16, 1972 *Gender: Female *Weapon: Long Sword About Girl attends Hisazawa High School in Tokyo. Serious and justice enough to help those in need or to Boost Others. Motor Nerve is also outstanding and Study Grade is also excellent. Wearing School Uniforms based on Red. Story On April 3, 1990, a sudden "Mental Runaway" incident occurred, as if Human had made a Sudden Change, adding Harm to an unrelated Human. Police came to investigate the case, but had no progress. Akane Kurusu, a high school girl at Hisazawa High School, tries to get out of After School and High School, but suddenly the space is distorted, strays into another world called "Castle", and is attacked by a monster called Shadow, and continues to escape. However, Akane, surrounded by shadows, was no longer behind No Power. At that time, Mysterious Boy appeared before Akane. Akane, who has lost his escape, finally agrees with Boy. Akane will fight with Long Sword, a weapon that emits Myself as well. Castle Another Castle and Labyrinth Embodied Distorted Recognition of a creature with a strongly distorted Heart. Therefore, the Person with Castle is usually Wrong. Interior is determined by how Real World's Facility is Base and how Castle's King recognizes that Facility. It is rare for Individuals to have a Castle, and it has recently increased. What happened in Castle cannot be recognized by King of Real World Castle. If the King of the Castle, the distorted Heart's Nuclear Symbol, returns to Myself in the Real World or disappearances, it will collapse. When King in Castle returns to Myself in Real World, Realself in My World will be converted, but in order to stay sane, it is necessary to twist King's Shadow back to Myself in Real World. However, if King's Shadow disappears, the body of Myself in the Real World will not be able to be maintained and will disappear. Because Recognition is all, even with Model Gun, if you think King is real, it will show real power. In addition, if there is a Door that does not open in the Castle, the corresponding Real World door must be mainly recognized as "This Door will open". If there is a creature inside the Castle, that is what King is aware of. It will be shaped according to King's Recognition regardless of Real World creatures, and some Recognitions may not be creature-shaped. You can also bring things from the Real World (such as Medicine) to Castle. Conversely, if you bring something from Castle to Real World, it will Embody into Real World. Shadow It is supposed to be distorted by the Desire of King of Castle, usually Loitering according to Castle, and appears as Devil during Battle. King's Shadow Avatar of King of Castle, Reign as Ruler of Castle. Like "Myself's Shadow", it is a Golden Eye. Becomes a Devil when it comes to Battle. Color Palette Change School Uniform Purple → Red Material Reference Hair Style and Hair Color Isokaze for Kancolle.png Isokaze_B_Kai_for Kancolle.png Reference Long Sword Hinokagutsuchi_for Digital Devil Story Megami Tensei.jpg Hinokagutsuchi_for Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE.png Reference School Uniform Koharu_Tsukikage.jpg Koharu_Tsukikage_in_First_Demon_Form.jpg Koharu_Tsukikage_3D_Concept_Art.jpg Momo_Kuzuryo_Wearing_Koharu_Tsukikage_Outfit.jpg Reference Castle Persona_5_The_Palace.png Persona_5_Entering_The_Kamoshida_Palace.png Persona_5_Futaba_Palace.png Persona_5_Kaneshiro_Bank.png Persona_5_Madarame_Palace.png Persona_5_Niijima_Casino.png Persona_5_Okumura_Palace.png Persona_5_Shido_Palace_3.png Persona_5_Royal_Maruki's_Palace_Exterior.png Videos Reference Story Persona 5 THE MOVIE PART 1 2 Persona 5 THE MOVIE PART 2 2 Links *Reference Story Category:Main Protagonist Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Female Characters